Petite soeur
by carlotte
Summary: Danny retrouve quelqu'un dont il n'aurait jamais soupsonné l'existence


Petite soeur

Une jeune fille avançait d'un pas sûr vers les bureaux du FBI, habillée d'un tailleur noir et portant une petite mallette. Elle poussa la porte de la tour du FBI et l'agitation qui y régnait se fit entendre. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil. Un homme tout de noir vêtu l'accueilli:

-« Je voudrai voir l'agent Danny Alvarez s'il vous plaît.

L'homme pianota sur son ordinateur et regarda la jeune femme

-Je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas de Mr Alvarez ici.

-Écoutez j'ai ici son dossier il est spécifié qu'il est agent au service des personnes disparus au FBI. Voici d'ailleurs sa photo.

Elle sortit une photo de Danny qu'elle montra à l'homme, qui l'a prit et s'exclama:

-Ah mais il s'agit de l'agent Taylor et non pas de Mr Alvarez comme vous disiez.

-Ah d'accord répondit la jeune femme pourriez vous me conduire à lui s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr mais avant il faut que vous accrochiez ce badge pour montrer que vous êtes visiteur. (en baissant la voix) C'est depuis le 11 septembre. »

En empruntant l' ascenseur elle se demandait pourquoi il avait changé de nom. Et elle se demandait comment elle allait lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

L' ascenseur arriva au deuxième étage, et elle fût accompagné d'un agent jusqu'à une petite salle.

« -Attendez là, je vais chercher l'agent Taylor hum c'est de la part de qui?

-Ah excusez moi je ne me suis pas présentée: Elizabeth MacRiver des services sociaux.

L'agent la regarda bizarrement et alla chercher Danny.

Danny était assis à son ordinateur et vannait Martin sur ses rapports avec Samantha. L'agent arriva:

- « Agent Taylor

Danny se retourna

-Oui

-Madame MacRiver des services sociaux voudrait vous parler

-Des services sociaux vous êtes sûr?

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit

Danny interrogea Martin du regard

Pourquoi cette femme voulait la voir, il n'avait pas entendu parler des services sociaux depuis ses 18ns date à laquelle il avait quitté sa dernière famille d'accueil depuis la mort de ses parents. Il se posait toutes ces question lorsqu'il arriva dans la petite salle. Madame MacRiver se leva et lui serra la main. Ils entrèrent et Elizabeth prit la parole:

E: « Déjà je me présente Elizabeth MacRiver des services sociaux. Je suis désolée de venir vous déranger sur votre lieu de travail mais j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas souvent chez vous.

D: en l'interrompant: vous m'espionnez!

E: Je suis obligée dans mon métier

D: Si on en venait au fait

E: Bien, comme vous le savez vos parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, mais ce que vous ce que vous ignorez c'est que votre mère était enceinte.

D: quoi?

E: Quand vos parents sont arrivés à l'hôpital, votre père était déjà mort mais votre mère pouvait être secouru mais elle a ordonné que son bébé soit sauvé avant elle. _Elle attendait vraisemblablement une réponse qui ne vînt pas alors elle reprit_

Helen, c'est son nom n'a pas grandit avec vous car les médecins voulait vous évitez un nouveau choc. Elle a aujourd'hui 16 ans et aimerai connaître sa famille. Je suis venue vous voir car étant donné que Raphaël est en prison il n'y a que vous qu'elle puisse rencontrer. Je ne lui ai pas donné votre adresse ni votre lieu de travail mais voici son numéro et le mien si vous voulez la rencontrer prévenez moi. Au revoir agent Taylor

Danny avait les yeux plongés dans le vide. Il avait donc une petite sœur du nom de Helen Alvarez qui avait 16ans. Sans le vouloir des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Jack passa avec Martin dans le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre teintée de la salle lorsqu'il vit Danny pleurer, il s'adressa à Martin

J: qu'est ce qu'il a?

M: Je n'en sais rien une femme des services sociaux et venue le voir c'est tout ce que je sais.

A ce moment Vivian arriva et lorsqu'elle vit Danny elle ne se posa pas de question et entra dans la salle. Danny lui raconta toute l'histoire sans entrer dans les détails de la mort de ses parents. Seuls Claire Metcalf savait et seuls Claire Metcalf le saurait. Vivian le conseilla de suivre son cœur et de savoir si il était prêt ou non à rencontrer cette Helen. Puis il repensa à ces enfants qu'il avait vu mort de ses propres yeux, à ces enfants qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de profiter de la vie. Alors il prit congé de ses collègues et alla sur le fronton où il jouait au base-ball avec son père sortit son téléphone portable, il composa le numéro de téléphone de Helen. Dés la première tonalité il raccrocha.

Il regarda autour de lui il se rappelait lorsqu'il jouait avec son père lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas trop bu, ensuite il se voyait à 15ans avec son frère en train de voler dans un magasin vendant de l'alcool, il voyait la drogue, les familles d'accueils il entendait les bruits de l'accident. Il ferma les yeux et revint à la réalité. Il regarda son portable et recomposa le numéro de Helen. Une jeune fille répondit:

H: Allô?

D: Bonjour Helen je me présente je suis Danny Taylor ou plutôt Danny Alvarez

Au nom de Alvarez la jeune fille eut un petit cri étouffé

D: euh en fait je suis euh…….

Il ne savait pas si il devait la tutoyer ou la vouvoyer.

H: Mon frère………

D: Moi aussi j'ai été étonné et…….

En interrompant Danny

H: Je ne préfère pas en parler au téléphone pourrait on se voir vers 17h

D: Venez donc au porte du bureau du FBI

H: du FBI? Bon d'accord j'y serai à 17h

Danny regarda sa montre 10h, il allait retourner au FBI, demander à Jack d'avoir un congé à 17h

A 17h une jeune fille se présenta à l'accueil du FBI elle avait des yeux marrons tellement perçant qu'on pouvait lire de la détresse ses cheveux noirs étaient lachés, elle sembalit anxieuse.

Danny arriva

D: Helen?

H: vous êtes Danny?

D: Oui, viens on va discuter dans mon bureau.

un long silence se fit entendre, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

D: Depuis quand me cherche tu?

H: Depuis que j'ai 8 ans. Et toi tu m'as déjà recherché?

Il avait donc 19 ans quand elle avait commencé à le rechercher. Il se souvenait il était au centre de désintoxication quelque part dans le connecticut à l'époque et Raphy était en cavale.

D: Non je n'ai appris que ton existence aujourd'hui.

H: (elle se mit à hurler) Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si il te restais une famille, t'a pas vu le ventre de notre mère. T'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de moi.

D: (criant à son tour) C'est toi qui a demandé à me voir pas moi... A 11 ans j'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai fais 8 familles d'accueil différentes. Ensuite j'ai eu de gros problèmes de justice. Tu crois qu'en plus j'allais m'encombrer d'une gamine. Je te jures que tu as été plus heureuse dans des familles qu'avec moi.

H: (calmée) Je suis désolé Danny mais c'est dur de grandir sans repères. Je crois que je vais y aller.

D: Attend, on pourrai se revoir?

H: Tu voudrais bien (le sourire aux lèvres)

D: (souriant à son tour. Ils ont le même sourire) J'en serai ravis.

H: Alors demain à central park ok?

D: ok

Et peu à peu ils avaient fait connaissance l'un est l'autre. Danny montra à Helen leurs parents. Ils allèrent aussi rendre visite à Raphy qui fut heureux d'avoir une petite soeur à embêter. Il sortirait dans 1 mois.

1 an plus tard, Dan sorta du tribunal en tenant Helen par la main il venait d'obtenir sa garde légitime.

Quatre ans après Helen devenait agent au FBI. Dan était fier de sa soeur et il se jura de ne plus jamais l'abandonner.

Fin


End file.
